Twice In A Lifetime
by Autumn-Aurora82
Summary: Everyone was living happily ever after, until a face from Ross's past comes back to haunt him in a huge way. Mainly R
1. Prologue: After It All Ended

Prologue: After It All Ended.

When we last saw the 6 best friends, they were preparing for a whole new life. Monica and Chandler were leaving the city to live in Westchester with newborn twins Jack and Erica. After 7 years old being apart and battling with their emotions, Ross and Rachel finally got back together to become a family with their daughter Emma. Phoebe and Mike decided to embark on parenthood and Joey moved to Los Angeles to further his career.

This story is set in the summer of 2007, and a few things have changed for the gang since then.

Well, not so much for Mon and Chan. They're still together and living happily in their dream house in Westchester. After some initial panicking, mostly on Chandler's part, about adjusting to parenting twins, they became great parents. It was everything Monica had ever wanted, and everything that Chandler once thought he didn't want!

Phoebe and Mike decided to move into Monica's old apartment and started trying for a baby straight away. After some initial heartache, Phoebe finally gave birth on her birthday, February 16th, 2007, to twin girls, unsurprisingly, Charley and Cleo.

Joey scored his first big movie in the summer of 2006. Since then he's become a famous face throughout America, he can't go anywhere without being recognised, which he loves! He's not settled down yet and is in no rush to do so.

And last but by no means least, Ross and Rachel. Rachel moved in with Ross as soon as they got back together. A few weeks later, Ross asked Rachel to marry him, just the way he had described it to her two years before; At the Planetarium, filled with lilies, Fred Astaire singing _The Way You Look Tonight_, "Will you marry me" written in the stars and Ross on one knee. It wasn't exactly a surprise but Rachel loved it none the less. They married in the Bahamas in the summer of 2006, and it seemed like the happy ending that everyone had been hoping for. Until the past came to haunt Ross in a big way and that is what this story is about.


	2. Upside Down

_Hey! This is my first Friends FanFic, I hope you enjoy it. Of course you all know that these characters aren't mine... if only!_

Chapter One – Upside Down

"Dad, come and play Frisbee with me and Emma"

"Ok Ben". Ross rolled his eyes at Rachel and kissed her on the cheek before jogging over to play with his 12 year old son and 4 year old daughter.

At that moment, Ross Geller couldn't have been happier. It was his first wedding anniversary with the woman of his dreams, Rachel Green. They had a lovely stable life with their beautiful 4 year old daughter Emma and today was the celebration of that life. Ross and Rachel's closest friends had come together for a picnic in the park, to join them in their celebration. Despite not living so close anymore, at least five of the six friends still saw each other almost every day, but today was different because Joey Tribbiani had flown up from Los Angeles to be with them. Since Joey had become a bit of celebrity, he couldn't visit as much as he'd wanted to, but he wouldn't have missed today for the world.

"Oh, it's so good to be out here in the open" gushed Phoebe as she fed a bottle to her 6 month old daughter Charley "Feels like I've been locked indoors for six months"

Joey sat grinning from ear to ear as he watched Phoebe and her husband Mike feed their daughters.

"Here Joe" said Mike passing baby Cleo to him "It's time the twins met their uncle Joey"

He took her gently and grinned even more has he looked at the tiny version of Phoebe.

Rachel and Monica sat watching Joey. "Awww" they both cooed at the same time.

"Can you remember when our twins were that tiny?" asked Monica

"Yeah" Rachel agreed "And Emma"

"Awww" they cooed again, with Phoebe joining in

Mike looked to Chandler and shook his head. The guys smiled in joint amusement at the women. He was holding on to two year old Jack's hands as he helped him toddle round in little circles. His sister Erica slept in the twin stroller. It was the first quiet moment Monica and Chandler had had since the twins hit the terrible twos.

Ross watched his friends for a moment with a smile on his face, he was a lucky, lucky guy.

"DAD!" yelled Ben

Ross spun round to see his son glaring at him. "Ok ok" Ross chuckled "I'm coming" Ben would turn 13 in a few months, and Ross could tell he was going to be very much the typical teenager.

"Hurry up, daddy" shouted Emma, who was now bouncing up and down "hurry up!"

Ross ran over and joined in the Frisbee game with his children. He was so happy that Ben and his stepsister, Emma, got on so well.

When it came to Ross's throw it appeared that he got even more carried away than the kids! He threw the Frisbee high over Ben's head and heard a high pitched "OUCH!"

Ben and Emma began to laugh furiously, as their dad blushed furiously. "Oops" he said quietly and smiled goofily "I'll go get that"

He walked past his amused children over to where a woman sat picnicking with a little girl and two dogs. He patted the woman, who was still rubbing her head on the shoulder timidly.

"God, I'm really sorry" Ross started

The woman turned round, not looking up "Oh, its ok, accidents hap…." She stopped suddenly "Ross!"

Ross recognised her as soon as she looked up. The woman who he had made the mistake of having a one night stand with 10 years ago, when he was first dating Rachel.

"My God… Chloe"

"How are you Ross, it's been forever" she said, a little nervously

"I'm great" Ross began.

He stopped and looked at the little girl with Chloe. It was like he was looking into his own eyes and she had the same nose as Ben. Ross's expression suddenly turned to one of confusing horror. Seeing Ross's expression, Chloe arose "this is… my.. daughter Aimee."

Aimee got up too and held out her hand to Ross "Hi" she said brightly as she shook his hand before turning to run around and playing with the dogs.

There was an awkward silence between Ross and Chloe.

"I'm sorry Ross, I…"

"Is she…" stuttered Ross

Chloe nodded

"So I'm her…"

She nodded again.

Ross stood in shock as his eyes went from Chloe's apologetic expression, to Aimee running around happily.

"Hey Ross!"

Chandler's voice cut through Ross's thoughts and he spun round to see his friends looking in his direction.

"Womanising on your anniversary?" joked Chandler "Come on it's time for the toast!"

Ross turned to look back at Chloe who was gathering her bags up.

"I'm gonna, erm, need to talk to you. Soon." said Ross forcing the words from his mouth

Chloe nodded sheepishly. "I'm in the book. Same name and address" She walked away and rejoined her daughter

Ross nodded to himself, tried his best to shake the shocked expression from his face and returned to his friends.

"Sorry guys" Ross began as calmly as he could "It was an old student of mine"

Rachel touched Ross's cheek "You ok honey?"

Ross closed his eyes at his wife's touch, took her hand and kissed it. "I'm ok" Ross lied convincingly "just feeling a bit headachey"

"OK" interrupted Monica "You better go easy on this then" she finished pulling a bottle of champagne from the picnic basket

The group laughed and grinned in delight as Monica began to pour out seven plastic beakers of champagne.

"Wait a second Mon" said Rachel "I have something to tell you all first."

Monica stopped and turned her attention to Rachel, as did the others. Ross looked surprised at his wife. He didn't know what it was she was going to say

"What is it honey" enquired Ross

Rachel cleared her throat "Well…" she stopped as a smile spread across her face

"What is it!" asked Phoebe impatiently.

Rachel gripped Ross's hand "I'm pregnant!"

The group exploded with yells of congratulations and hugs, but Ross sat back in shock. He didn't know if he could take all these surprises in one day.

Rachel looked at him concerned "Are you ok sweetie?"

Ross looked at Rachel. He felt like he was going to cry, everyone was looking at him expectedly.

Ross forced himself into a smile "Yes I'm ok" he took her hand again "I'm better than ok. We're having a baby"

Rachel, Emma, Ben and his friends hugged Ross tight, and he smiled and tried to look as happy as he could. But all the time his brain was going through emotional turmoil. In the space of ten minutes, his happy, stable life had been turned upside down.


	3. Happy Families

_Thanks so much for the reviews so far, I just hope I can do these characters justice!_

**Chapter Two – Happy Families**

When Ross awoke the next day, he felt happy and at peace after a good night's sleep. But as he got out of bed, the events of the day before drifted back to him like a bad dream with the realisation that he had another child he never knew about, hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

He didn't know how he'd managed to keep it together for the rest of the day. After seeing Chloe and Rachel announcing that she was pregnant, his thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

He showered and dressed slowly, while constantly reliving yesterday's events in his mind. He couldn't get that little girl out of his head. Her eyes were his eyes. The colour and the shape; every last detail. He was, undoubtedly, her father, but how? And why didn't Chloe tell him. So many questions…

He finally finished dressing and went through to the kitchen to find Rachel singing nursery rhymes with Emma over breakfast.

Ross always beamed with love and pride inside whenever he saw his girls together, but today those feelings were tainted with trepidation. He was petrified that he was going to lose Emma and Rachel, once they found out about Chloe and Aimee. He was even more terrified about having to spring this news on Rachel now that she was carrying their unborn child.

Looking up and seeing Ross in the doorway, Rachel smiled broadly "Hey you"

"Hey" he said, smiling, almost relieved that Rachel couldn't read his mind and work out what was going on in his head.

"Daddy!" Emma leapt out of her chair and into Ross's arms. He scooped her up and, pushing aside a strand of her light brown hair, kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning angel" said Ross brightly as he squeezed his daughter tightly.

"Want some juice?" asked Rachel

"Sure" he replied plonking Emma back onto her chair. She pouted briefly before going back to scribbled on her colouring book.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Rachel asked as she handed him the juice

"Nothing. Why, do you wanna grab some food together?"

Rachel grinned "No, I have a doctors appointment, do you want to come with me?"

Putting down his glass, Ross smiled "Of course I want to!"

Emma looked up curiously "mommy, are you sick?"

Ross and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. "No baby" Rachel began between sips of juice "you remember what we told you last night?"

The four year old looked confused for a second and put down her crayon. "You mean, why I can't have pizza for breakfast, lunch and supper like Uncle Joey?" She asked questioningly

"No!" Rachel chuckled "About you having a new little brother or sister"

"Oh yeah" Emma said with an understanding smile "Daddy gave you a baby, and you ate it, so now it's growing in your tummy"

Rachel and Ross exchanged entertained yet bemused glances.

"Mommy ate the baby!" Ross said, stifling a laugh unsuccessfully

"Yes!" Emma said firmly, her little face set with a serious expression as she looked at her father "How else would it get her tummy, silly?"

The amused parents laughed quietly to themselves and looked at each other knowingly. She wasn't quite old enough to be told about the birds and the bees, so this explanation would do for now.

Rachel cleared her throat "So yeah, we're going to check that the baby's growing properly in there" she said patting her stomach

"Ok" replied Emma, who, satisfied with the answer and that her mom wasn't sick, went back to scribbling with a red crayon

Ross was glad of the moment he had just shared with his daughter. It took his mind off his predicament and continued to until after breakfast.

"So 1pm outside the clinic?" Rachel asked her husband as she fastened up Emma's jacket

"Sure sweetie" Ross said as he pulled her to him for a hug before she left for work. It was her turn to take Emma to kindergarten so she was leaving earlier than him today.

He picked his daughter up and cuddled her "you be a good girl today" he told her as they rubbed noses in an Eskimo style kiss

He put her down and she skipped off down the hall. Rachel pulled him close in for a final hug before she left

"I love you" whispered Ross

"Love you too" she replied smiling. They exchanged one last, lingering kiss before Rachel left shutting the door behind her.

He stood looking at the closed door, desperately hoping that someone would burst through and tell him that what had happened was one big joke. After ten minutes and with his wife's moist kiss still on his lips, he turned and pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket, picked up the phone. He dialled slowly and took a deep breath as it began to ring. All the time he was secretly hoping that no one would answer. But they did.

"Hi" he started "It's me"


	4. Answers

**Chapter Three – Answers**

The doctor's appointment had gone well. Rachel was a little over six weeks pregnant and the little 'peanut' growing inside her was healthy.

Rachel had gone back to work for a couple of hours and planned to tell them the big news. Ever since 2004, when she was supposed to go to Paris, she worked for Louis Vuitton. Somehow she managed to convince them that she could carry out the same kind of job in New York and she'd been working there happily for three years.

Ross was ever so proud of what his wife had achieved. Over the past twelve years, he had watched here develop from a spoilt, little rich girl, relying on Daddy's money to a successful business woman and an amazing mother.

She in turn was very proud of all that her husband had achieved. She didn't really understand palaeontology or share his interest in dinosaurs, but nonetheless she loved that he loved his chosen career.

Today however, dinosaurs were the furthest thing from Ross's mind.

He had the afternoon off from lecturing at NYU, so he took the opportunity to see if he could resolve the issues that were plaguing him. He was going to see Chloe.

As he stood at Chloe's door his mind went completely blank with fear. He felt like he'd stepped out of his body and was stood watching the scene hopelessly.

He stood firmly on the ground and forced himself, to stay, though every instinct in his brain was telling him to run away and not look back. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The door opened instantly, as though she'd been stood at the door waiting. Chloe stood there, apart from longer hair and a change of clothes, she looked just like she did that last time Ross had seen her ten years before.

"Hey Ross" she said quietly "come on in."

Ross stepped into the small apartment. It was a nice place, not the kind of place he'd imagined Chloe to live in at all. She had always seemed like more of a party girl than a homely one. For a brief moment in his pleasant surprise, he felt satisfied that his daughter had a nice home to live in.

"Sit down" Chloe gestured to a small comfortable looking sofa "Can I get you a drink or something"

Ross sat down and shook his head.

"We need to talk" Ross started "I need some answers"

Chloe sat down, almost immediately, in an armchair adjacent to Ross. "Ok" she said taking a deep breath "of course, go ahead"

Ross couldn't believe he was here, he couldn't believe he was in this situation at all. This was like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He put his head in his hands for a second and sighed deeply.

"Ok" he began "Where to start?" He sighed "How the hell did this happen?"

Chloe looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Well, Ross, you know we…"

"Yes, yes" Ross interrupted impatiently "I know _that_, for God's sake! But we used protection"

Chloe blushed and looked at her feet. "Yeah but you know there's only like a ninety seven percent success rate for those" she paused "…_things_"

Ross laughed in disbelief "I don't believe it!" He got up and started to pace back and forth. Twice? This has happened to him twice now? Who has this happen to them twice in a lifetime? And while he didn't regret his beautiful daughter Emma for one second, this was beyond the joke.

"Ross" Chloe said startled "What's wrong?"

Ross stopped pacing and sat back on the sofa. He sighed loudly and looked at Chloe, who was looking at him concerned "never mind, it _really_ isn't important right now"

Chloe hung her head "I knew this day would come"

With a sudden burst of angry energy, Ross stood up and yelled "How could you keep this from me for all this time? How could you not tell me that I have a daughter Chloe?"

She looked at up at him "you were a one night stand Ross" Chloe said in such a firm tone that it surprised Ross "You had nothing more to do with me after that night, so why should you have anything to do my Aimee?"

Ross took a step back, looked at his feet and groaned "Chloe, I…" he shrugged "you and I… we did a stupid thing. A big, stupid mistake. I'd had a stupid argument with the woman I loved and I was just stupid" He looked up at Chloe "but that was no excuse not to tell me I have a daughter"

He took a step back and collapsed back onto the sofa. He could feel all kinds of emotions rising up inside of him, but he sat back and managed to calm himself down.

"I knew about Rachel and you; I know you were a mistake. That's why I didn't tell you" said Chloe, clearly shaken by the situation too "I figured you wouldn't want to be involved with Aimee and I"

There was a long awkward silence.

"Does she…" Ross stopped "Aimee, know about me?"

"I've always told her the truth. I told her she was an accident" Chloe smiled. Ross could see tears welling up in her eyes and found a Kleenex for her. She took it and continued "A happy accident though, the best accident that had ever happened to me"

Chloe laughed quietly and Ross found himself sympathising with her for the first time. He had only thought about himself so far, he'd not even considered how Chloe was coping.

"I told her that her dad is a really clever, nice guy and that she could meet you if she wanted to"

Ross looked alarmed. Seeing his expression change, Chloe tried to reassure him "It's ok. She's never wanted to see you. I don't know why" she shrugged "she's a very clever little girl. Must get that from you"

Ross sat expressionlessly and they sat in silence again.

A couple of minutes later their awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of Ross's cell phone ringing. A wave of guilt and panic washed over him as he saw his wife's name flashing on the screen. He looked at Chloe. Seeing his distress, she gestured towards another room in the small apartment and swiftly left Ross standing alone with his phone.

"Rach! Hi!" Ross answered breathlessly.

"Hey honey, where were you?" came her voice

Ross thought fast "Err, I was in the bathroom… at work"

"Oh ok, that explains why you didn't answer your office phone either!"

"Yes. That's exactly why I didn't answer" Ross said breathing a sign of relief. "What's up?"

"Em and I are going over to Phoebe's place for a while. We might stay late, is that ok?"

"Sure, sure" Ross answered quickly "might see if Chandler's free anyway. Meet up or something"

"Ok, honey. I'll see you later. We love you"

"I love you both too"

Ross hung up and put the phone back in his pocket as Chloe came back into the room. They looked at each other for a moment

"So," began Ross "What do we do now?"


	5. A Problem Shared

_Thanks again for the reviews! I'll try not to let you down, and I'm nowhere near done yet – I have at least five more chapters yet! _

Chapter Four – A Problem Shared

Chandler Bing made his way through the busy restaurant. Javu was one of the hottest restaurants in Manhattan and fortunately for Chandler, his wife was the head chef here. So, good tables and cut price meals all the way, he thought to himself smirking.

He looked around the restaurant for Ross who had phoned him and asked to meet here. The call was very ominous indeed, Chandler thought, he just said that he needed to talk and to meet him here as soon as possible. Luckily for Ross, Chandler had stayed late for a meeting at work and Grandma Judy was more than happy to stay longer with the twins, which meant he could stay in the city to find out what was going on. Chandler soon spotted his best friend, who was sat in the corner with his back to the rest of the room.

Chandler strode to the table and sat down opposite Ross who didn't look up.

"Hey man" Chandler began "What's this? A date!" He quipped.

Ross looked at Chandler for the first time since he got here. He looked tired and drawn, not his usual self at all. Chandler's grin faded as he noted the difference in Ross, and his expression turned to concern for his obviously unhappy brother in law.

"What's wrong?"

Ross laughed to himself. "God, dude, I don't even know where to start"

At that point, a waiter came to take their order. Chandler ordered quickly, not even stopping for breath. His mind was racing as he ran through every disastrous event that could possibly happen in the last twenty four hours, which would make Ross so glum.

Deciding to give Ross the chance to open up and talk about what was going on without being coaxed, Chandler didn't speak at first. However, his only patience lasted until their drinks were brought over. When Ross sipped his drink then put his head in his hands, he knew he couldn't wait any longer and had to initiate the discussion.

"Ross. You've gotta tell me what's going on with you!"

Ross tutted and took another sip of his drink anxiously.

"So?" Chandler asked.

After a prolonged pause, Ross began. "You remember that girl Chloe?"

Chandler looked puzzled and shook his head

"You know, the girl from the copy place?"

Chandler's eyes widened as he realised who Ross was referring to. "God, yes, how could I forget?"

Ross livened up a little and nodded "well I saw yesterday" he explained "When we were in the park and I playing with Ben and Emma"

He paused and looked down at the table. Chandler looked puzzled again "So what's the problem?"

"She wasn't alone" Ross sighed and rubbed his eyes "She had her daughter with her"

Ross searched Chandler's expression for some kind of understanding, but his face remained unchanged.

Ross swallowed hard and continued "she was a pretty little girl. Dark hair, dark eyes. About ten years old…." He trailed off as it dawned on Chandler what Ross's problem was.

"Oh my God!" Chandler said in total disbelief "Chloe's daughter… is your daughter?"

Ross nodded sorrowfully. There was another lengthy pause.

"What are you gonna do?" Chandler asked quietly "Have you told Rach yet?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do" Ross snapped almost yelling at his friend

Ross glanced at Chandler apologetically, but Chandler understood why Ross had reacted the way he did. In fact, he could not imagine how Ross was even coping with this. If it was happening to him, he'd be dangling himself off the Brooklyn Bridge by now!

Ross sighed "As for Rach" he paused to think for a second "I have absolutely no idea. I mean how do you explain to your wife that you have a nine year old daughter that was the result of a stupid mistake, which ruined your relationship ten years ago?"

No sooner had he finished the sentence, there was a loud crash of smashing dishes to the right of their table. They both looked round to see that Monica, who had overheard the last part of the conversation, was the one that who'd dropped the dishes and was now stood stone still with a look of complete horror plastered across her face.

"WHAT!" She shrieked so loudly that everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them.

Ross stood up and stuttered "Mon… I…"

Monica held her hand out to silence her brother. "Wait, Ross" she ordered. Two waiters were scuttling around cleaning up the mess of broken dishes and ruined food. "Alex, can you tell Jeff to re-make this order please?" She shouted to one of the waiters "And tell him I'm taking a break"

With that Ross sat back down and Monica pulled a chair over to the table to sit with her brother and her husband. She didn't know what to think or believe after what she'd heard. She was physically shaking through shock and anger, and the guys could see that.

"Mon…" Ross started again

"You better tell me that what I just heard is some kind of joke" Monica interrupted

She looked at Ross and then at Chandler as they exchanged knowing looks with each other.

"No" sighed Ross "It's true. I have another daughter"

Ross relayed to his sister what he had already told Chandler. Monica listened in disbelief. She was torn between feeling happy that there was another Geller in the family, another niece, and feeling worried that their family would now be ripped apart by this revelation. Family was very important to Monica now she was a mother. She had been over the moon when Ross married Rachel, as they had been best friends since childhood, just like Chandler had been Ross's best friend since college. It was friendship that made their family special and closer than most.

There was an awkward moment as Ross finished telling Monica. No one knew what to say.

Monica sat up straight in her chair and reached out to hold Ross's hands. "Ross. You have to tell Rachel, and sooner rather than later. It could be dangerous for her and the baby to get this big a shock"

"I know" Ross squeezed his sister's hand "I know, I need to tell her. It's just so difficult. But I'll do it tonight, as soon as I get home"

Monica and Chandler smiled sympathetically at Ross and hoped for the best,

Ross had thought about everything on his way home and decided that he would definitely tell Rachel tonight. It was only fair, he thought.

He stood outside the apartment door for a whole two minutes before slowly opening the door and going in.

Rachel was perched on the couch, surrounded by papers. She turned to see Ross come in and smiled widely. "There you are! I was starting to worry about you"

Ross took a seat next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "What's going on? Where's Em?" He asked quietly. He'd rather not have Emma around when he broke the news to Rachel.

"She's in bed" Rachel laughed "Early for once! And this? Well..." she said picking up some papers "Do you remember us making and offer on that house?"

They had indeed, made an offer for a house in Nassau County, Long Island, but at the time another family had beaten them to it and got the house instead of them.

Ross nodded curiously.

Rachel beamed "The other offer fell through! The house could be ours of we still want it."

With those words, Ross forgot all about Chloe and Aimee and all the drama. He was so delighted; he pushed it all to the back of his mind.

What the hell, he could tell Rachel tomorrow.


	6. Into The Void

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months but I've been suffering my own drama and heartbreak. Thanks again for all the great reviews, glad you're enjoying it. There's still plenty more where this came from!_

Chapter Five – Into The Void

Ross sat down next to his wife and grasped her hand.

"Rachel, sweetie, I have something to tell you"

Rachel smiled up at Ross without a hint of confusion or curiosity, "well what is it honey? You can tell me!"

Ross rose from her side and walked over to the door of their apartment. He opened the door slowly and there was Aimee, dressed in her prettiest formal dress smiling from ear to ear. He smiled and embraced his oldest daughter then turned to Rachel whose expression was still fixed in a smile.

"Rachel" he began "this is my daughter Aimee"

Rachel got to her feet immediately, held her hands to her chest and gasped. Ross thought for a second that she was going to collapse or start to scream but to his surprise she began to laugh.

"That is so wonderful" she yelled happily. She scurried over to Aimee and pulled her into a tight hug; "welcome to the family! Wow, Aimee, that's my sister's name" she babbled happily

Ross was pleased but very surprised. He'd expected Rachel to be furious at him for keeping this a secret, but she seemed delighted. She was happily chattering away as if she'd always known.

"We're going to the kitchen to get some cookies and milk" Rachel announced to her husband, still clutching her newly found step-daughter.

"Okay" Ross said smiling at his wife. He felt like the luckiest man alive; three great kids, fantastic friends and possibly the most understanding wife a man could have. He lay back on the couch, closed his eyes and relaxed.

After about fifteen minutes, Ross was feeling kind of hungry and decided to shout Rachel to bring some cookies and milk for him. "Rachel, sweetie?" He shouted. There was no reply. "Very strange," thought Ross and he shouted again "Rach?"

After yelling out once more he got up and walked toward the kitchen. Before he opened the door he stopped and listened at the door. Silence. He didn't understand. Where were Rachel and Aimee? Surely if they'd have left the apartment, he'd have noticed.

He opened the kitchen door and was greeted with pitch-black darkness. Confused, he stepped into the small kitchen carefully and felt around for the light switch.

"Rachel?" he asked quietly "Aimee? Are you in here?"

He was confused and worried, what was going on in here?

He took another step further and suddenly he began to fall. He screamed with panic and fear, as he fell through the darkness.

"Ross" he heard Rachel's voice calling him, though it was distance and almost like an echo.

He air was rushing past his face as he continued to fall into the black void. He could feel tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't think about what was happening anymore, all he could do was wait for the inevitable and deadly landing.

"Ross" he heard again, louder this time, but still he couldn't work out where she was.

Again, he screamed out in desperation. He screamed for Rachel, he screamed for his children, he screamed for his friends and family who he thought he'd never see again.

"ROSS!"

All of a sudden Ross was back in his bed. He sat up, shaking and sweating, cool tears streaming down his burning cheeks. It took him a minute to realise what had happened; it was only a dream.

He turned to see the concerned face of his wife and sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, clearly concerned and looking a little shaken up herself "You were screaming and crying, oh, it was terrible" She cupped his face in her hands.

Ross forced a chuckle, "I'm ok now, it was just a really, really messed up dream" He rose from the bed and caressing Rachel's cheek said "I'm going to the bathroom. You go back to sleep."

Ross shuffled to the bathroom and once there, splashed his burning face with cold water. It had been the worst nightmare he'd had since he was a child and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Despite his assurance to Monica that he would tell Rachel as soon as possible, he didn't.

In fact two months had passed since Ross had discovered the existence of his daughter and he'd hardly had a chance to tell his wife.

Ross had been seeing Aimee more and more, spending all the time he could with her to the point where he was almost leading a double life. He was constantly lying to Rachel about non existent meeting and working on his days off.

Ross knew in the back of his mind that he was betraying his wife but the in the onset of deep denial, he convinced himself that what he was doing was right and that everything would work out in the end.

It was an unusually chilly October day as Ross sat on a bench on Central park rubbing his hands together to keep warm. It was his day off, though he had told Rachel that he was covering another professor's class. As usual he was pushing feelings of guilt to the back of his mind. His mind was never quiet anymore, not even while he slept. His sleep was plagued with the recurring nightmare. He seemed to be endlessly debating with himself about telling Rachel, always beating himself up for not telling her before she became more preoccupied with moving house and the pregnancy. Though he looked, to any passer-by, like a man quietly minding his own business , enjoying the sights and sounds of Central Park in autumn, Ross was wracked with guilt and worry so intense that he felt he could spontaneously combust at any second.

He was soon shaken from his deep thoughts by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. Fumbling around in his deep pockets, he finally found the phone and answered breathlessly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ross" came the familiarly chirpy voice of his sister,

He sighed with relief. Whenever his phone rang these days, he feared it being Rachel. "Hey Mon, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondered what you and Rach are doing at the weekend?"

"Uh, I'm not sure" he said. He lifted his head up to see Chloe and Aimee coming towards him. "Can I get back to you? I'm kinda busy right now"

"Thought you'd be relaxing on your day off" Monica asked sounding a little confused "Where are you?"

"Uh, Central Park" Ross kicked himself as soon as he'd answered the question. He should have lied, the truth invited more questions.

"Central Park? What are you doing there? It's freezing today"

Ross groaned as he got a fresh attack of guilt. "I'm meeting...someone"

Before Monica could ask more questions, she heard a voice and although it was unfamiliar, she knew exactly who it was.

"Hi Dad!" yelled an excited Aimee as she ran towards Ross and hugged him. Chloe approached too and seeing Ross was on the phone, greeted him with a wave.

Ross sighed silently as he heard his sister gasp in shock and disbelief. "Is that Aimee?" shrieked Monica. Of course, she knew it was but she just wanted to hear Ross say the words.

"Uh huh" Ross murmured

"Does Rachel know" Monica demanded. This she also knew the answer to. If Ross had told Rachel, Monica and Phoebe would have been the first to know. Hell, even Chandler and Joey would know by now.

Ross didn't answer, but he knew that his silence said it all.

"Ross! You promised me two months ago that you'd tell her! Are you stupid? She's pregnant for God's sake, you cannot do this to her"

Ross knew that Monica was right, she was always right!

"That's it Ross, I'm telling her, because you're obviously not going to. You know you can be so fricking selfish sometimes."

"No wait, you can't" Ross said quickly "It's my problem"

"Well you can't deal with it and you're going to break her heart, I'm not keeping your secret anymore Ross. I'm telling Rachel the truth."

Monica hung up before Ross could argue with her. Right there and then he wished that his nightmare would come true; that the ground would open and suck him into the void.


End file.
